User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Maddie (Maddie's Dream World)
|-| Maddie 1= |-| Maddie 2= |-| Maddie 3= Verbose Indexing Tiering Here is a roughly comparative nature on how this system works: Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper c models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Detachment from Indexing Z Summary Maddie (Maddie's Dream World) is the Titular Character of a verse where completely complex worlds within her dreams, revealing her to be a Dreamer Within the context of the story, Dreamers within their Dreams have the ability to do thins the average entity couldn't begin to imagine. She is an exceptional Dreamer, beyond he classification of Dreamers conceptually and even described as the only "Daydreamer" of sorts .It takes place in a verse mimicking Real-Life to the point they mirror one another , with her older Brother fighting out about her powers later on and fearing her as a result. Appearance Blonde hair and brown eyes compliment this rather young child well. She was compared to the female protagonist of the short story The Jewelry, in the sense if she was a child, and has the potential to be a rather gorgeous young lady upon getting older. She usually wears nothing more than a long white tee-shirt that is just big enough to cover from her neck to her beginning of her calves, as shown in one of the gifs. Personality TBE Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral (Leaning towards Neutral Good) Name: Maddie Origin: Maddie's Dream World Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Dreamer, Daydreamer , Ruler of Dreams Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope:'''Taurus '''Birthplace: New York Weight: N/A Height: N/A Likes: N/A Dislikes: N/A Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: N/A Values: N/A Martial Status: N/A Status: Alive Affiliation: Dreamers Association Previous Affiliation: None notable Themes: TBE Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C. Grade Z Level with Dream Powers Powers and Abilities: Conceptual Manipulation / Meta-Conceptual Manipulation, Nigh-"Omnipotence" , Reality Warping , Creation , Matter Manipulation , Meta-Perspective Manipulation , Summoning(Can summon any of her drea) Attack Potency: Below Average Human Normally (is consistently a young girl with a lot of mental issues, depression, and social trauma) . Grade Z Level '''with Dream Powers (The powers of the average Dreamer can consistently be depicted as beyond the concepts of indexing , what can't be indexed, & highest possible interpretations of theories as defined in-verse includes hypothetical theories beyond what can be indexed , mathematics, theories of all types and philosophy , abstractions, values, truth st dreams, and unfathomably transcend their dreams to unindexable levels beyond indexing. Even the lowest ranking Dreamers on the bottom layer of their dreams can "create anything that someone from IRL can dream up off or are knowledgable about, even things hypothetically beyond the concept of indexing to any unimaginable or imaginable level", to the highest possible interpretations of such a statement , which is something that cannot be tiered easily, hence the Unknown tier. Each of the Dreamer's have layers of dreams are unfathomably transcendent of the previous , to a degree even "I Minus/Seed/T**** cannot hope to index, '''and there is a Multiverse of Dreamers with the amount of people there in I also cannot hope to describe or index with any words, even the ones one would speak right now , with the ridiculousness I've created in the past concerning cosmology size involving World's Beyond. Maddie is considered to have abilities far beyond those of the average utilization of Dreamers, even being beyond the very conceptual classification of being a Dreamer, hence being called the Daydreamer. Is capable of warping the very World of Dreams, a Nexus of all the Dream Worlds to have been and to be, which are at the abosolute least the size of the of Reality, if not unfathomably higher to a Unknown extent. ) Speed: Below Average Human At the very least Irrelevant within the Dream World and or as The Daydreamer (Created Sentient Entities in her dreams that traveled from the lowest level of the World of Dreams to outside of the Dream world before even the concept of time could even keep up) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Level. Grade Z Level with Dream Powers Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level. Grade Z Level 'with Dream Powers 'Durability: Below Average Human Level. Grade Z Level 'with Dream Powers 'Stamina: Range: Below Average Human Level. Grade Z Level with Dream Powers Standard Equipment: Teddy Bear (Otherwise nothing too notable) Intelligence: Weaknesses: Her powers as a Daydreamer, while extremely potent, are not 'conscious' Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts